The present invention is concerned with a night vision goggle arrangement. In one embodiment of the invention to be described there are provided means for attaching the goggles to the helmet of a pilot or other crew member of an aircraft and for releasing the goggles from the helmet.
In another embodiment of the invention to be described, night vision goggles are described which are adjustable.